7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -Pein's turn- Patung itu mengejar Pein. Terus mengejarnya sampai akhirnya Pein kehabisan tenaga. Apakah Pein bisa selamat dari kejaran patung itu? Humor dan horor berkurang. Semi-AU, Super OOC. Maaf lama apdet!
1. Akademi Ninja

**7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

"Kenapa harus gue, un?" tanya Dei pasrah kepada Konan. "Dan lagi..." Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar, kesal. "Kenapa gue harus sama 2 makhluk GaJe ini, un!?" tanyanya emosi sembari menunjuk Pein yang lagi baca majalah bokep dan Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung uang.

"Hah... Gue ngerti penderitaan lu, Dei-kun..." Konan menghela nafas sembari mengelus-elus pundak Dei. "Tapi ini perintah Madara-sama—maksud gue, Nagato sendiri, jadi gue nggak bisa ngelawan..."

"Hiks..." Dei pundung di pojokan. "Tapi nggak harus mereka 'kan~?"

"Dei-chan! Kalo lu mau, gue bersedia gantiin posisi Kuzu ato Leader-sama kok!" ujar Hidan nepsong.

"Leader-sama, Kakuzu-san, ayo berangkat, un..." Dei bangkit dari pundungnya, dan berjalan keluar markas dengan mengajak Pein dan Kakuzu—tanpa mempedulikan Hidan sama sekali.

"Osh!" jawab Pein semangat. "Konan-chan, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitnya pada Konan.

"Hm..." pamit Kakuzu yang masih ngitung duit.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya! Nagato, Dei-kun, Kuzu-kun!" Konan melambaikan tangan pada mereka bertiga.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki lainnya.

"Huwaaa~ Dei-chan jahat~" Hidan menangis lebay dan pundung di pojokan.

"Cup cup cup... Hidacchi jangan nangis dong... Nanti Tobi suapin Hidacchi makan deh..." bujuk Tobi sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Hidan.

.

"Selamat datang di Akademi Ninja Konoha, Deidara-san, Pein-sama, Kakuzu-san!" sapa Iruka ramah.

"Ya, ya... Makasih sambutannya, un..." respon Dei cuek.

"Jangan begitu, Deidei!" Pein menyikut lengan Dei. "Terimakasih sambutannya, Iruka-san!" respon Pein yang sukses membuat semua anak langsung menangis dan Iruka bergidik ngeri. Niatnya pingin ngasih senyum manis, tapi karena tampangnya horor, makanya jadi senyum horor deh!

"Leader-sama, lebih baik Anda nggak usah senyum," bisik Kakuzu.

"Gue tau kok..." ujar Pein yang tertunduk lesu dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"Ehm... Baiklah... Si-silahkan masuk!" Iruka tersenyum (tapi masih ketakutan) dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

--

Di dalam kelas...

"Minna, mereka adalah Akatsuki; yang datang khusus mengajar kalian hari ini!" Iruka memperkenalkan Akatsuki kepada anak-anak. Anak-anak yang tadinya ribut—seperti ngobrol-ngobrol, lempar-lemparan pesawat kertas, ngupil, de es be—langsung terdiam dan memandang para Akatsuki dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bukan karena Akatsuki terkenal sebagai kriminal tingkat-S, tapi karena tampang mereka ancur semua.

"Uwoooh, sugoi!" komen semua anak kagum.

"Nah, apa ada pertanyaan untuk Akatsuki ini sebelum kalian memulai pelajaran?" tanya Iruka.

"Sensei! Aku mau tanya!" seorang anak mengangkat tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Ah! Kamu curang! Aku 'kan juga mau tanya!" sewot satunya.

"Aku juga mau tanya, Sensei!" timpal yang lainnya. Dan semuanya pun langsung rebutan untuk bertanya.

"Diam!!" perintah Iruka.

"..." semuanya langsung diam.

"Satu-satu dong! Jadi kalian mau bertanya ke siapa?" tanya Iruka sembari memijat dahinya.

"Yang berambut pirang!" jawab semuanya serempak.

"Heh!?" Pein dan Kakuzu langsung memandangi Dei.

"Un?" Dei dengan wajah inosen-nya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa sama gue, un?"

"Baiklah, jadi apa pertanyaan kalian?" tanya Iruka sembari merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Sebenernya... Onee-chan itu cewek ato cowok?" tanya mereka semua SKB (serempak, kompak, dan berbarengan).

GUBRAK!!

Dei ber-'gubrak' ria, sementara Iruka, Pein, dan Kakuzu menertawakan Dei.

"Leader-sama, un..." sahut Dei yang baru bangkit dari 'gubrak'-nya dengan suara pelan.

"Hahaha... A-apa, Deidei?" tanya Pein yang masih setengah tertawa.

"Apa gue boleh ledakin semua bocah tengil ini, un?" tanyanya.

"Jangan gitu dong. Nanti... Haha... Kita nggak digaji loh... Hahaha..." jawab Kakuzu di sela-sela tawanya.

'_Kalo tau gini, lebih baik dulu gue gabung sama pasukan Oto ni Goninshuu-nya Si Orochimaru-Pedopil-Bencong itu, un...'_ batin Dei menyesal.

"Sebenernya gender Onee-chan apa sih?" tanya salah satu anak penasaran.

"Denger ya, anak-anak..." Dei mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Seketika itu juga, background berubah menjadi lautan api. "Gue COWOK tulen, un!!" tegas Dei berapi-api sambil menambahkan penekanan pada kata 'cowok'.

"UAPPAAA!?" anak-anak langsung syok.

"Aku nggak percaya kalo ternyata onee—maksudku onii-chan itu cowok!" bisik salah satu anak.

"Iya! Aku kira dia cewek! Habisnya dia cantik banget!" timpal yang lainnya.

"Kalian masih nggak percaya, un!?" tanya Dei emosi. Habis sudah kesabarannya...

"Nggak!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, kalo begini..." Dei menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Dei pun membuka jubah Akatsuki juga baju dalam-nya, dan...

"Kyaaa!!" jerit anak cewek. Ada yang nutupin mata mereka, tapi curi-curi ngeliat. Ada juga yang udah nosebleed sampe pingsan.

"Huwaaa!! Beneran cowok!!" teriak anak cowok kagum.

"..." Iruka pingsan.

"..." Kakuzu sibuk motret-motret.

"WTF!?" Pein syok karena kelakuan nekat anak buahnya.

.

Sore harinya...

"Mata ne, Dei nii-chan, Pein oji-chan, Kuzu ojii-chan!" seru semua anak berbarengan sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki.

"Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu, Deidara-san, Pein-sama, Kakuzu-san." Iruka membungkukkan badannya. "Mata ne!"

POFF!

Kepulan asap muncul bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Iruka.

"Khu khu khu... Gajinya lumayan nih..." Kakuzu menghitung gajinya.

"Hmph! Sayonara, un." gumam Dei sebal.

"Loh? Kok 'sayonara'?" tanya Pein heran.

"Gue nggak mau ketemu sama bocah-bocah itu lagi, un!" Dei mencak-mencak GaJe. "Seenak jidat mereka bilang gue cewek, un! Padahal udah jelas suara gue nge-bass gini, un! Mereka budeg apa, un!?"

"Yah... Jangan begitu dong, Deidei..." Pein sok menasehati. "Mereka 'kan cuma anak-anak inosen... Sama seperti Tobi..."

"Gue mau pulang, un!" Dei baru saja melangkahkan kakinya—

"Matte, Deidara." —tapi keburu dihentikan oleh tentakel Kakuzu.

"..." Dei menatap sebal ke Kakuzu. "Apa lagi sih, un!? Tugas kita udah selesai 'kan, un!?"

"Kita masih puntya tugas lain..." jawab Kakuzu santai seraya memasukkan uang-nya ke dalam jubahnya.

"Un?"

.

"..." Dei men-death glare Kakuzu sembari memegangi sebuah tongkat pel.

"Apa? Naksir lu sama gue?" tanya Kakuzu yang merasa risih karena dari tadi dipelototin Dei.

"Cuih, najis, un! Mending gue dicium Si Hidan-Physco daripada lu yang udah kakek-kakek un!"

--

Markas Akatsuki...

"Hatchiiu!!" Hidan bersin dengan tidak elitnya di depan Sasori.

"Uwaah! Jorok!" jerit Sasori norak sambil buru-buru membersihkan muka dan jubahnya.

--

Kembali ke Dei, Pein, dan Kakuzu...

"..." Kakuzu membalas death glare Dei. Tapi Dei nggak takut, dia malah ikut-ikutan membalas death glare Kakuzu. Dan untuk beberapa saat terjadi perang death glare.

"Udah, udah... Jangan gitu dong..." Pein—yang akhirnya otaknya mulai berfungsi sebagai Leader, meleraikan. "Deidei pel lantai 1 dan Kakuzu pel halaman." perintah Pein.

"Lu sendiri ngapain?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Pulang ke markas." jawab Pein inosen.

"..."

.

"Kakuzu-san, lu pel lantai 2-nya, un..." perintah Dei sembari menunjuk ke atas.

"Oke." Kakuzu pun pergi meninggalkan Dei yang baru saja menjitak Pein.

"Hah... Habis ini baru pulang, un..." Dei menghela nafas. "Hiks.. Sasori no Danna, un..." Dei mewek layaknya anak ayam ditinggal induknya.

Lampu yang menyala di sepanjang koridor tidak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan di Akademi Ninja Konoha itu. Hari itu langit terlihat sangat gelap, apa boleh buat, bulan tertutup oleh awan.

Ting...

"Un?" Dei mendengar suara sebuah piano dimainkan.

"Na-nani... un?" pandangan Dei tertuju pada ruang musik... Padahal ruang musik itu kosong... Tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya...

**Tsudzuku**

**A/N: Minna-san! Ini dia fic yang Sei janjikan pada Rei Kuroshiro dan ****daijuuyon! Rei Kuroshiro rikues Hanako, dan daijuuyon minta starring-nya Dei! And here it is! –digeplak karena sok Inggris-**

**Ada 7 hantu nih! Siapa yang bisa nebak hantu apa aja, nanti dapet 1 juta ryo dari Kakuzu! –dicekik-**

**Oya, fic ini bisa juga dibilang sebagai side story dari 'Kumpulan Cerita Hantu' ****loh! -Readers: gak nanya!-  
**

**RnR?**


	2. Hantu Piano

**7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Ting…

Dei yakin, ruang musik itu tidak ada orangnya. Tapi kenapa pianonya berbunyi sendiri?

'_Cu-cuma perasaan gue aja kali, un...'_ batin Dei, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ting...

Meskipun cuma perasaan, nggak mungkin 'kan, suaranya terdengar terus?

"..." Dei jadi merinding, dia pun mencubit pipinya.

Gyut!

"A-aduh!" rintihnya.

Sakit, berarti bukan perasaannya doang.

"Ng-nggak mungkin, un!" serunya. Dei berjalan mendekati Pein dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "Leader-sama, bangun, un!"

"Hng..." Pein nggak bangun, malahan kaya'nya dia keenakan tidur. "Konan-chan..." igaunya.

"Dasar Leader nggak guna, un!" gerutu Dei seraya menjewer kuping Pein.

"Aduh!" rintih Pein. "Ko-Konan-chan... Sakit!"

Akhirnya Dei memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan itu, sendirian tentunya.

'_Gue cowok, un! Gue harus berani, un! __Dan gue bukan cewek, un!__'_ batinnya. _'Dan kalo gue berani, gue nggak bakal dipanggil 'Dei-chan' lagi sama Hidan-Physco, un!'_

Dei berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut.

Sret, sret...

Kakinya bukan diangkat seperti jalan biasa, tapi diseret—saking ketakutannya.

1 meter lagi, dia sampai...

½ meter, dan...

WUUSH!!

Dei langsung berlari menjauhi ruang musik. Dasar bego.

"Takut, un! Gue tetep nggak berani, un!" teriaknya dengan tubuh gemetar. "Gomennasai, Sasori no Danna..." sahutnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Dei emang penakut, un..."

"_Dasar bego. Gue nggak butuh partner bego nan penakut kaya' lu!"_

"Un?"

Entah kenapa, Dei merasa Sasori no Danna-nya akan merespon ucapan maafnya tadi seperti itu.

"_Gue bakal minta Leader-sama partnerin gue sama Kakuzu—yang jauh lebih pemberani daripada lu. Dan lu, bakal jadi partner Hidan."_

"Gyaaa! Nggak mau, un!" teriak Dei histeris dan mendramatisir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Gue nggak sudi dipartnerin sama Hidan-Physco, un! Dan gue nggak mau pisah dari Sasori no Danna, un!"

Dei berkata dengan yakin. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu berjalan dengan gagah berani mendekati ruang musik. "Gue nggak bakal kabur lagi, un!"

Tap tap

Klek...

Sang Bishounen membuka pintunya. Tampak sebuah ruangan gelap.

Dia pun menyalakan lampu. Ada sebuah piano klasik tua nan besar di tengah ruangan—menjadi pusat perhatian.

Jendela ruang itu terbuka, membiarkan udara dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sang angin memainkan tirai jendela yang berwarna hijau muda itu. Ranting pohon menari kecil tertiup angin.

Hari itu memang sedang berangin.

"Ah..." ucap Dei lega sembari mengelus dadanya. "Memang nggak ada siapa-siapa, un. Rupanya itu tadi cuma perasa—"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil memainkan piano.

"!?"

"..." sosok itu menghentikan permainan piano-nya, lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri.

"Si-siapa!?" tanya Dei, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong kibaku-nendo-nya.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dei, dia malah berjalan mendekatinya. "Balas dendam..." ucapnya, suaranya serak, tapi nge-bass.

"A-are?" Dei tampak bingung. "Berhenti! Jangan mendekat lebih dari jarak itu!" gertak Dei sembari mengeluarkan kedua tangannya. "Ato lu bakal mati karena seni gue, un!" katanya, menunjukkan sosok itu dua ekor laba-laba kecil dari tanah liat.

"Balas... dendam..." semakin dia mendekati Sang Teroris, suaranya terdengar makin kecil.

"Be-berhenti!" Dei pun memejamkan matanya, takut.

GLEGAAR!!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir menyambar.

Dan begitu Dei membuka matanya kembali, sosok itu menghilang.

Zraash...

"Glek!" Dei menelan ludahnya. Ia pun buru-buru mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut dan berlari keluar.

"Leader-sama!" panggilnya. "Bangun, un! Kita harus cepat-cepat ninggalin tempat ini, un!" Dei menarik kerah jubah Pein dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hng... Konan-chan..." igau Pein, ileran.

"Cih! Bener-bener nggak berguna, un!"

'_Berarti gue masih harus nunggu Kakuzu-san, setelah itu baru tancap gas dari sini.'_

**-Beberapa saat kemudian-**

"Kakuzu-san pel lantai 2 aja lama banget sih." gerutu Dei nggak sabaran. "Mending gue yang nyamperin ke sana."

Dei pun berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai 2. Tapi dia masih berdiam-diri di sana. Belum melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga pertama.

"Ge-gelap, un..." Dei memeluk dirinya sendiri, merinding.

Memang benar, di sepanjang tangga tidak ada lampu. Oleh karena itu, tangga-nya jadi terkesan horor.

'_Daripada nanti gue ketakutan dikejar hantu, mending gue hitung jumlah anak tangga-nya deh.'_ batin Dei.

Ya ampun... Dasar kurang kerjaan banget...

Tap

Dei menaiki anak tangga pertama. "Ichi..."

Tap tap

"Ni, san..."

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai dia tiba di anak tangga ke-tiga belas.

"U-un?"

Dei merasa ada sesosok bayangan di belakangnya. Tidak mungkin itu Pein, dia masih pingsan. Kakuzu? Nggak, dia masih di lantai 2.

Lalu siapa? Padahal seharusnya dia sendirian di situ 'kan?

**Tsudzuku**

**A/N: ****Selesai juga chap 2-nya! Gomen kelamaan. Salahkan ulangan yang terus-menerus di sekolah Sei! –ditendang yayasan sekolah-  
Gomen kalo pendek, otak Sei lagi eror sih. (gara-gara mouse eror, otak ikut-ikutan eror deh)  
**

**Ada yang tau, siapa hantu yang main piano itu? (clue: dia bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba. Dia Akatsuki!) Yang bisa nebak nanti di-kissu Dei! –dibom; Dei: nggak sudi, un!- Yasud, di-kissu Pein –dilempar kami-shuriken; Konan: Nagato cuma milikku!-**

**Gimana horor-nya? Terasa kah?^^**

**RnR?**


	3. Roh Penunggu Cermin

**7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Dei merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tapi Dei nggak tau itu siapa. Akhirnya Dei memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Dan saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ia sempat melihat sesuatu—dari ujung matanya—di cermin.

GLEGAAR!!

Dei memang nggak bisa melihat siapa dia. Tapi begitu petir menyambar dan kilat datang, sosok itu mulai terlihat, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tertangkap oleh mata aquamarine Deidara. Itu seperti... Sesosok manusia. Sosok itu tinggi. Hampir mencapai 2 meter.

"U-un?"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

'_Ng-nggak ada orang normal yang setinggi itu 'kan?_' pikir Dei.

Berhubung makhluk tersebut berada di dekat cermin, Dei jadi teringat sesuatu.

**-Flashback-**

"Roh penunggu cermin, un?" tanya Dei heran, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya," jawab Itachi. "Katanya, roh itu hanya ada di cermin gedung sekolah." Itachi menutup kembali bukunya.

"Lalu, un?" tanya Dei. Kelihatannya dia mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"'Lalu' apa?" Itachi balik nanya.

"Keterangan lainnya, un." jawab Dei. "Apa nggak ada informasi lainnya, un?"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran. "Lu mau kawinin tuh hantu?" tebaknya asal.

"Sembarangan, un!" Dei ngegeplak Itachi. "Gue 'kan cuma mau tau, un!" jawabnya, mulai emosi. Maklumlah, Dei cepet emosian...

"..." Itachi membuka bukunya kembali sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Ah, ya." Itachi mulai membaca buku tersebut.

"Konon, bila kita melihat bayangan kita sendiri di cermin, maka sang roh penunggu akan mendorong kita masuk ke dalam cermin. Dan kita akan berada di dalam cermin itu selamanya; dengan kata lain, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari dalam dunia cermin itu." Sang Uchiha menutup kembali bukunya. "Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "Gima—Eh?"

Itachi langsung swt begitu melihat Dei yang udah bersembunyi di balik sofa butut sambil gemetaran.

"La-lalu... un?" tanya Dei ketakutan, tapi pura-pura masih berani.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Glek!" Dei menelan ludahnya. _'Kalo gini, gue nggak boleh liat bayangan gue sendiri di cermin, un!'_ tekadnya. Tapi malang, entah-karena-apa Dei nggak sengaja meihat cermin.

'_Ga-gawat!!'_ batin Dei saat melihat bayangannya di cermin.

Saat itu juga, makhluk itu mulai berjalan mendekati Dei, kedua tangannya ia julurkan ke arah sang teroris.

Dei ingin menghindar, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia nggak tau harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Deidara..." panggil makhluk itu.

"..." Dei memejamkan matanya, berpikir. Lalu ia membuka matanya...

"UWAAA!!" teriaknya pake toa.

"HIIIY!!"

Spontan aja, makhluk itu langsung kejungkel saking kagetnya. Dan begitu makhluk tersebut nyusruk, itulah kesempatan Dei untuk melarikan diri.

'_Sekarang, un!'_ batin Dei. Dan dengan itu, Dei langsung berdiri dan berlari—menuju lantai dua.

**-Lantai dua-**

"Hah... Hah..." Dei sedang mengatur nafasnya, kecapean berlari. "Nafas... Hah... Gue... Ha-habis... Hah... un..." ucapnya sembari mengelus-elus dadanya.

Dei pun berjalan mencari Kakuzu. Tapi lantai dua gelap sekali. Seperti tidak ada orang di sana.

"Be-bener 'kan, Kakuzu-san ada di sini, un?" tanya Dei kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kenapa gelap, un?"

Tap tap...

Dei berjalan pelan. Dengan waspada ia melihat ke sekelilingnya—meskipun pemandangan di sekitarnya tidak terlihat karena gelap.

Zraash...

Hujan semakin deras. Oleh karena itu, Dei harus extra hati-hati. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia terpeleset lantai yang becek.

'_Andai aja tadi gue bawa lilin sama korek api...'_ batin Dei menyesal.

Tap tap tap...

"Eh?"

Dei mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bukan miliknya. Dia pun berhenti berjalan, untuk memastikan.

Tap tap tap...

Bunyinya masih terdengar, dan semakin keras. Pemilik bunyi langkah kaki itu pasti sedang berjalan mendekati Dei.

'_Lagi... un!?'_ pikir Dei. Rasanya si rambut pirang yang satu ini ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok, tapi dia masih pingin hidup. _'Kami-sama... Kenapa banyak hantu di akademi ini, un?'_

Tap tap tap...

Sosok besar itu semakin mendekati Dei. Matanya berwarna hijau menyala.

'_Eh, tunggu. Mata warna h__ijau menyala itu 'kan...' _Dei berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau menyala itu.

Tap tap tap...

"Kakuzu-san!"

Dei langsung berlari menuju sosok itu dan memeluk—atau lebih tepat menubruk—laki-laki bertubuh besar tersebut.

BRUK!!

"Woi! Apa'an sih lu!? Masa' gue ditubruk!?" tanya Kakuzu kesal.

Wajar aja dia kesal. Wong dia ditubruk Dei sampai terjatuh. Apa nggak sakit?

"Huwee~ Kakuzu-san! Gue takut, un!"

Bukannya nyingkir, tapi Dei malah makin meluk-meluk Kakuzu.

"Uwaaah!! Minggir!! Dasar hombreng!!" omel Kakuzu sembari mengangkat Dei dengan tentakel-nya.

"Habisnya... Gue takut... un...." Dei memanyunkan bibirnya.

"..." Kakuzu jadi ilfeel seketika.

"Kenapa Kakuzu-san nggak nyalain lampunya, un?" tanya Dei heran.

"Listriknya mati..."

GLEGAAR!!

"... Gara-gara petir," sambungnya.

Dei ber-'oh' ria.

"Ngapain lu ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Mau nyari Kakuzu-san, un!" jawab Dei. "Habisnya di bawah tadi ada hantu, un. Tadi hantu itu bilang 'balas dendam', habis itu tiba-tiba dia hilang. Lalu—Nggh!"

Belum selesai Dei ber-nostalgia ria, Kakuzu sudah membekep-nya.

"Nggh, nggh!"

"Udah deh, sekarang lu kembali ke tempat lu bekerja!" Kakuzu mendorong—(masih) sambil membekep—Dei ke ujung tangga.

"Puah!" Dei mengambil nafas saat Kakuzu sudah melepaskan tangannya.

"Ja!" pamit Kakuzu. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Dei sendirian.

"Huh! Kakuzu-san jahat, un! Dasar nggak berperasaan, un!" gerundel Dei sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia pun berjalan menuruni anak tangga tersebut satu-persatu. "Coba kalo Hidan-Physco, un. Dia pasti bakal nemenin gue, un... Nggak bakal biarin gue sendirian, un..." renungnya sembari menatap langit-langit yang gelap.

"Un? Ma-matte, un!" tba-tiba saja Dei menyadari sesuatu. "Kok gue malah keinget si tengkorak sinting itu sih, un!?" Dei mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ah! Udahlah, un! Lupain a—!!"

GABRUK!! BRAK!! BRUK!!

**Tsudzuku**

**A/N: Humor dan horor-nya... Ancur... T.T Dan gomen buat sedikit adegan yaoi di sini... Aah... Tanganku tak bisa berhenti mengetiknya... –dilempar tomat-**

**Lalu, hantu piano di chap kemaren itu**** Tobi dalam 'Madara Mode'! Tobi 'kan bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba... Harusnya Sei tambahain keterangan 'dia autis' ya... –dicakar Tobi- Oya, ada yang tau siapa hantu di chap ini? Yang tau nanti di-kissu Itachi! –Itachi langsung kabur- Ah! Oi, Itachi! Jangan kabur! **

**RnR?**


	4. Jumlah Anak Tangga dan Hanako?

**7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

GABRUK!! BRAK!! BRUK!!

"—ja, un…" Dei mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas lantai. Dagunya mendarat lebih dulu. "Aduh… Sakit, un…" rintih Dei. Bishounen itu pun membetulkan posisinya dan mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Deidara... Cepat turun dari punggung gue, ato nanti lu bakal jadi makan malam ikan-ikan gue!" ujar lantai yang diduduki Dei.

"Un?" Dei menoleh ke bawah. Di bawahnya, ia mendapati Kisame yang sedang tengkurap—gara-gara diduduki Dei—dan memberikan death glare kepada Dei. "Ah! Same no Danna, un!" Dei buru-buru berdiri dan menyingkir dari pungung Kisame.

Makhluk setengah hiu itu pun berdiri dan membersihkan jubahnya. "Lu nggak tau diri ya. Ngeselin tau!" katanya.

"Un?" Dei memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksud Same no Danna, un?"

"Tadi gue panggil-panggil. Bukannya lu jawab, gue malah diteriakin." jawabnya jengkel.

"Un? Perasaan tadi yang manggil-manggil gue itu siluman jelek bersisik deh, un..." ujar Dei sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Eh?"

"..."

"Ah!" Dei menjetikkan jarinya. "Berarti siluman jelek itu tadi Same no Danna ya, un!?" tanyanya inosen dan riang.

BLETAK!!

"Hiks... Sakit, un..." Dei mengelus-elus kepala benjolnya. "Danna kejam, un... Gue 'kan cuma ngomongin kenyataan, un..."

"Coba lu bilang gitu sekali lagi..." Kisame bersiap mengeluarkan samehada-nya, "Gue penggal kepala lu!" lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam Dei.

"Glek!" Dei menelan ludahnya. "Go-gomennasai, un..." ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Kisame mengelus-elus dagunya, tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Akademi ini aneh ya? Masa' ada cermin di anak tangga ke-14?"

"14, un? Bukannya 13, un?" tanya Dei, berniat meralat.

"..." mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa berbarengan. "Hahaha... Nice joke (un)!" Mereka terdiam setelah tertawa garing tadi, lalu berkata, "Itu bukan lelucon (un)!"

"..." mereka terdiam lagi. _'Jangan-jangan itu—Ah! Nggak mungkin ada hantu di sini!' _batin mereka.

"Eh, eh, Danna, un.." panggil Dei sembari menarik bagian bawah lengan jubah Kisame.

"Ng?"

"Te-temenin ke toilet dong, un..." pinta Dei dengan wajah melas.

Kisame swt. "Lu 'kan bisa pergi sendiri."

"Takut... un..." jawab Dei pelan dan makin memelas, hampir setara dengan anak anjing liar yang minta makan.

Kisame double swt.

.

"Ugh..." Dei mendorong dan menarik kenop pintu toilet cowok. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba, tapi pintu itu masih tidak tebuka.

"Pintunya udah dikunci kali..." kata Kisame yang berdiri di belakang Dei.

"Mungkin, un..." respon Dei lesu.

"Tuh, masuk situ aja." Kisame mengusulkan, makhluk berkulit biru pucat itu menunjuk toilet cewek.

"Same no Danna pasti bercanda, un..."

"Nggak. Gue serius."

.

"Danna masih di luar 'kan, un?" tanya Dei dari dalam.

"Iya..." jawab Kisame yang sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu toilet cewek.

"Danna?"

"Masih..." jawab Kisame mulai emosi.

"Da—"

"Gue masih di luar! Cepetan lu boker-nya! Lama tau!" omel Kisame, emosi beneran. Mukanya pun terlihat seperti ikan bakar.

"Danna pitnah, un! Gue nggak lagi boker, un!" protes Dei.

"Bodo'!" balas Kisame. "Lagian, sejak kapan lu jadi orang Sunda, hah!?"

"Huh!" dengus Dei layaknya anak kecil. "Same no Danna pasti ketularan nggak sabaran-nya Sasori no Danna, un!" gerundel Dei sembari mencuci tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tepat setelah Dei selesai mencuci tangannya, ia mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis. Suaranya berasal dari dalam toilet ke-4.

"Un?" Dei mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Gawat... Ada orang rupanya, un...'_ batin Dei panik.

Dan dengan langkah kaki yang pelan, Dei berjalan pelan keluar.

Tap—

Suara nyanyian itu terdengar semakin lembut, juga semakin menyesakkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"A-ano..." ujar Dei. "Go-gomen kalau saya mengganggu, un." Dei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Haha... Gomen, un..." Dei tertawa garing dan berjalan menjauhi pintu toilet-4.

Gadis itu berhenti bernyanyi. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau..." suaranya terdengar serak.

"Un?"

"Bisa tolong... Bukakan pintu ini... Untukku?"

"Ah, iya. Chotto, un." Dei berjalan mendekati pintu toilet ke-4.

"Deidara? Udah belom?" tanya Kisame dari luar.

"Ah." Dei menoleh sebentar ke arah luar, lalu ia menoleh ke pintu tersebut. "Gomen, un. Teman saya menunggu di luar, un. Saya harus pergi, un. Ja!" kata Dei dengan kecepatan 100 kata/detik.

"Sumimasen," sapa seorang ibu tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

Dei menoleh—mendongak—ke arah ibu itu dengan heran. _'Kapan dia datang, un?' _"Ano... Ada apa, un?"

"Anak saya sepertinya terjebak di dalam toilet. Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" pinta ibu berkulit pucat itu dengan nada datar.

"Ah, i-iya..." jawab Dei sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa, rasanya udara di sekitar tempat itu menjadi dingin. Dei pun membukakan pintu itu. Tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya terkunci dari dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibu itu dengan suara melengking. Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum manis, kini menjadi datar seperti robot.

"A-ano... Sepertinya terkunci dari dalam, un..." jawab Dei pelan, takut ibu itu marah atau nangis. "Eto... Teman saya menunggu di luar, un." Dei berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang kenop-nya. "Saya harus per—Un?"

Belum sempat Dei menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan memutar kenop pintu tersebut, si ibu sudah mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Dei.

"He-hei... To-tolong lepaskan, un..." ujar Dei sedikit panik. "Sa-sakit, un..."

"Dasar tidak berperasaan. Kau harus membayarnya..." ujar ibu itu pelan.

"Okaa-san, dia jahat..." kata gadis tadi sambil menarik bagian bawah lengan baju si ibu dan menunjuk Dei.

"Eh? Ka-kapan kau keluar, un?" tanya Dei sembari menunjuk anak itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Bukannya tadi..."

"Tenang saja, Hanako-chan. Dia harus mati..." jawab si ibu sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kimono merah yang dipakainya.

"I-itu..." Dei merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikeluarkan ibu itu, tapi ia yakin dengan penglihatannya. Lagipula, mata Dei 'kan nggak rabun seperti mata Itachi—eh, mata Author.

"Pisau," jawab wanita itu singkat. "Untuk membunuhmu..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin melengking dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke jantung Dei.

"..." Dei terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, tapi gadis bernama Hanako itu seakan menahan gerakannya.

Wanita itu semakin mendekat, bersiap menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah jantung Dei, dan...

BRAK!!

"Deidara!!"

Kisame mendobrak pintu toilet tersebut.

"Cih!"

Trang!

Ibu dan anak itu pun menghilang, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pisau itu ke lantai.

"Deidara! La—"

"Same no Danna, un!" Dei memasang tampang se-memelas mungkin dan memeluk kaki Kisame. "Gyaang~ Ta-tadi ada ha-hantu ibu sa-sama Hanako, un! Me-mereka tadi—"

"Nggak ada hantu di sini..." sela Kisame. "Hah... Lu aja yang penakut gitu..." katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan Dei dari kakinya. "Eh? Pisau apa ini?" tanya Kisame sembari berjongkok dan memungut pisau itu.

"Ah!" Dei tampak kaget saat Kisame memungut pisau tajam itu. "I-itu... Pisau yang tadi dibawa ibu aneh tadi, un!"

"Ha?" Kisame memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lalu dia meletakkan pisau itu di lantai dan menarik lengan Dei. "Ayo kita keluar. Bangunin Leader-sama."

"U-un..." Dei mengangguk pelan.

.

'_Hah... Hantu itu tadi... Apa cuma perasaan gue ya, un?'_ batin Dei. _'Aakh! Udahlah, kalo gue terlalu mikirin itu, bisa-bisa gue jadi kaya' Itachi-Teme deh, un!'_ batinnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oi, Leader-sama, bangun..." Kisame menendang kepala Pein yang masih ngorok.

"Hng... Konan-chan..." igau Pein, masih ileran. Ditambah lagi dengan tampang mesum yang pasti akan membuatnya sebagai juara pertama lomba 'Wajah Mesum Sedunia'.

"Ne, Danna." panggil Dei yang sekarang lagi noel-noel Pein.

"Ng?"

"Habis ini kita mau pulang ato gimana, un?"

"Meneketempe..." jawab Kisame yang ikut-ikutan noel-noel Pein. "Mungkin kita bakal di sini dulu selama beberapa saat."

"Eh!? Kenapa gitu, un!?" tanya Dei nggak terima.

Kisame melirik Pein. Dei pun mengikuti arah mata Kisame dan meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke tangan yang satunya lagi; baru mudeng dia.

"Wakatta, un!" jawab Dei.

**Tsudzuku**

**Gyaa! Gomen kalo apdet-nya lama banget! DX –Readers: nggak bakal!-**

**Hiks... Habisnya Sei nggak tau Hanako itu kaya' gimana... –ngeles-**** Ini sih, bukan Hanako lagi namanya... =='  
Gomen ne, Rei-chan... TAT  
Maaf juga kalo pendek,****—ttebayo! DX –dirasengan; Naru: itu trademark gue, dattebayo!-**

**Lalu, hantu chap kemaren itu... Ini dia! (BGM: Jejee**—**ng!!)  
Hoshigaki Kisame! Selamat bagi yang betul! XD -Itachi langsung kabur- Oi, Itachi! Kembali!  
**

**Padahal 'kan gampang...  
Kisame tingginya hampir 2 meter (195 cm). Kalo Zetsu (tanpa VFT) lebih pendek 0,1 cm dari Hidan a.k.a 177 cm. Kalau pun pake VFT, itu udah lebih dari 2 meter.  
Dan Kakuzu cuma lebih tinggi dikit dari Hidan (185 cm).  
**


	5. Patung Berjalan

**7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Ki****shi**

**oXxXxXo**

PATS!

Lampu menyala kembali.

"Hnng..." Pein meregangkan tubuhnya. Begitu ia terbangun, Leader Akatsuki itu mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih.

'_Rumah sakit?'_ batin Pein yang kedua matanya masih setengah melek. _'—Eh, bukan… UKS ya?'_

Pein lalu terdiam sebentar, masih memproses tentang apa yang kira-kira terjadi sebelumnya sampai-sampai dia berada di sini. Karena kelamaan mikir, Pein memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan itu.

"Ng…" Pein lalu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan bergumam, "Kalo nggak salah… Tadi gue dijitak Deidei sampe pingsan deh—Eh?"

Seketika itu juga, Pein—yang baru menyadari sesuatu—langsung berhenti berjalan dan berhenti menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya langsung berapi-api, aksen marah langsung nongol di kepalanya, dan background langsung berubah menjadi lautan api.

"DEIDARA!!"

"Un?"

Mendengar gema suara tadi, Dei memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. Lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua kupingnya dengan pelan.

"Tadi ada yang manggil ya, un?"

"Cih! Liat aja kalo ketemu nanti…" rutuk Pein dalam mode super bad mood. "… Gue cincang lu, Deidara!!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, kesal.

Pein pun berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras, menyusuri koridor sebelah kiri—tempat ia pingsan, mencari si malang Dei yang nggak tau apa-apa.

Dan begitu Pein tiba di aula, dia langsung berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"BAKA DEIDARAAA!!"

Akibatnya, kaca jendela Akademi Ninja Konoha langsung pecah.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Pein batuk-batuk.

"…"

Hening.

"Cih! Dia nggak ada di sini!" gerutu Pein kesal. "Ke mana sih, tuh anak?"

Karena tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, Pein keluar dari aula tersebut. Ia menyusuri lagi koridor yang tadi dilewatinya. Siapa tau Dei ato Kakuzu menunggunya di sana.

"Moga aja Deidei sama Kuzu lagi pada nungguin gue di UKS…" gumam Pein penuh harap.

Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, Dei maupun Kakuzu nggak ada di sana.

"Kuso!" teriak Pein, stress dan putus asa, campur jadi satu.

BLAM!

Pein pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang UKS tersebut.

"…" baru beberapa langkah dari UKS, Pein terdiam, tertunduk lesu—bagai baru ditolak Konan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan. Yah… Walaupun sebenernya suara tangisan tersebut lebih mirip suara auman singa…

Setelah menangis-ria, Pein bangkit kembali. Pose-nya kembali gagah seperti semula. "Ini bukan waktunya gue nangis-nangis GaJe di sini!" ujarnya. "Sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus gue lakukan!"

Dan berikutnya, Leader berambut oranye itu…

Dia…

Leader itu…

Berikutnya…

Langsung…

Dia… -Author diinjek rame-rame-

(Adegan kekerasan disensor. Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Readers sekalian…)

**-Replay-**

"Ini bukan waktunya gue nangis-nangis GaJe di sini!" ujarnya. "Sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus gue lakukan!"

Dan berikutnya, Leader berambut oranye itu…

Berubah menjadi Superman dan membela kebenaran!

Loh? Eh, salah naskah…

**-Replay-**

"Ini bukan waktunya gue nangis-nangis GaJe di sini!" ujarnya. "Sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus gue lakukan!"

Dan berikutnya, Leader berambut oranye itu …

Ngacir ke toilet!! (BGM: TARAAA!!)

"Huwaaa! Kebelet! Kebelet!" serunya sembari berlari terbirit-birit menuju toilet.

.

"Fuuh… Lega…" ujar Pein lega setelah keluar dari dalam toilet putri.

Toilet putri? Iya, toilet cowok 'kan terkunci. Ada yang masih ingat?

Baiklah, jangan bahas tentang toilet lagi. Sekarang, kembali ke cerita.

"Hmm…" Pein mengelus-elus dagunya—tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Kira-kira mereka di mana ya?" tanyanya. Pein lalu melihat ke langit-langit. "Mungkin mereka di lantai dua. Tapi gue males naik-turun tangga!" lanjutnya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ya ampun. Virus P-m4l3s yang ditularkan Nara Shikamaru kaya'nya mulai merajalela nih.

Leader ber-piercings itu memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi akademi. Siapa tau aja ada majalah –piiip- milik salah satu anak yang tertinggal.

'_Khu khu khu… Lumayan lah, buat ngehemat uang kas biar nggak didamprat Kuzu…'_ batin Pein dengan wajah mesum.

Tap tap tap

Malam itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki Pein. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Dei, Kakuzu, dan Kisame.

"Hah… Sepi banget…" gumam Pein. Sesekali ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Mereka pada ke mana ya?"

Tap tap tap

"Khu… Khu…"

"!?"

Pein menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu ia mendengar suara itu. Dan ia merinding seketika. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja makhluk asing itu menyerangnya.

Leader Akatsuki itu buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya—menoleh ke asal suara tadi, di pohon.

"Khu… Khu…"

Tampak seekor burung hantu di atas sebuah ranting pohon.

"Hoh…" Pein menghembus nafas lega. Rupanya itu tadi hanya seekor burung hantu.

"Khu… Khu…"

Pein merasa risih karena (sepertinya) dari tadi burung hantu itu memandangi Pein. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Pein langsung mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dan mengusir burung hantu itu.

"Khu!" si burung hantu nggak mau minggat, dia malah nge-death glare Pein. Lagian, pohon itu 'kan sarangnya.

"Grrr!" geram Pein. Dia nggak takut sama death glare murahan burung hantu itu. Ia malah membalasnya.

"Khu! Khu!" si burung hantu yang kesal sama Pein, akhirnya terbang masuk ke dalam akademi melalui jendela, dan mematuki kepala pein dengan paruhnya, serta mencakar Pein dengan cakar di kakinya.

"Gyaaa!" jerit Pein kesakitan. "A-ampun! Sakit! Huwaaa!"

Puas mendengar jeritan kesakitan Pein, burung yang pintar itu pun terbang keluar dan kembali ke sarangnya.

"Hiks…" tangis Pein sambl memegangi kepalanya yang benjol—karena dipatuk—dengan tangan kanannya dan mukanya yang makin ancur—akibat dicakar—dengan tangan kirinya. "Dasar burung hantu sial…" gumamnya, penuh rasa benci.

Dan burung hantu pun sukses menjadi peringkat satu di daftar 'Who I Want to Kill' milik Pein.

Kemudian, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rasanya, malam itu benar-benar malam yang paling menakutkan bagi Pein.

Tap tap tap

"Deidei! Kuzu!" panggil Pein. Tapi masih saja nggak ada jawaban. Dalam hati, Pein berdo'a, _'Huwee… Jashin-sama, tolong maafin Hamba-Mu ini dong~ Hamba-Mu ini sekarang sedang ketakutan, Jashin-sama…'_

Tapi yah… Jashin-sama mana mau sih, ngabulin do'a seorang pria mesum kaya' Pein gini?

Kresek!

"!!!" bulu kuduk Pein langsung berdiri tegak—layaknya Feliciano yang sedang berbaris dan dipimpin oleh Ludwig—mendengar suara 'kresek' itu. Mukanya mulai terlihat pucat, tapi Pein berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia tidak ingin imej-nya terlihat sangat jelek di hadapan Readers dan fans-nya tersayang.

Sepertinya suara 'kresek' tadi berasal dari balik semak-semak. Pein pun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati jendela.

Kresek!

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Rupanya benar, asalnya dari balik semak-semak di dekat sebuah pohon tua.

"Glek!" Pein menelan ludahnya. Kakinya gemetar hebat. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras mendekati semak-semak itu. Lalu ia melompat keluar akademi melalui jendela.

Hup!

Begitu mendarat di halaman belakang akademi, tubuh Pein gemetar makin hebat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali ngompol. Apalagi udara malam yang dingin sedang bertiup, menambah hasrat Pein untuk segera ngompol. Brrr~ Maknyoss~

Srek!

Sosok di balik semak-semak itu sepertinya merasakan kehadiran Pein. Tapi sosok itu tidak mempedulikan Pein, ia tetap berjalan di bali semak-semak.

Pein yang penasaran dengan sosok itu, berjalan mendekati semak-semak. Menyingkirkan dedaunan di semak-semak itu, dan Leader (sok) keren itu akhirnya dapat melihat sosok itu. Itu seperti… Sebuah patung? Tunggu, kelihatannya memang sebuah patung.

"Oh… Cuma patung berjalan toh…" gumam Pein lega. Warna kulitnya pun kembali normal.

Eh? Apa? Patung yang berjalan?

"He? Pa-patung yang…" menyadari sesuatu, muka Pein kembali pucat. Tapi kali ini jadi biru pucat seperti Kisame. "Berja—Uwaaah! Patung berjalan!?"

Entah kenapa, patung yang tadinya menghiraukan Pein, kini malah menengok ke arah Pein. Patung itu mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap menangkap Pein.

Pein yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, langsung berlari memasuki akademi. Saking paniknya, ia sampai lupa bahwa ada jendela di dekatnya. Ia malah berlari mengelilingi akademi dan masuk ke dalam melalui pintu masuk utama.

BLAM!

Pein membanting pintu masuk dan berdiri membelakangi pintu itu—menahannya agar patung itu tidak dapat masuk.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Pein mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Kuso…" ujarnya.

Begitu merasa bahwa patung itu sudah tidak mengejarnya, Pein berjalan menjauhi pintu itu—tapi tetap memandangi pintu itu. Kira-kira 2 meter dari pintu itu…

BRAK!

Pintu terjatuh—didobrak oleh si patung.

Pein pun langsung berlari menjauhi si patung bertampang horor itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Pein berlari secepat mungkin, ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk berlari. Ia sedang mencari tempat yang aman ntuk bersembunyi. Namun sial…

'_Cih! Patung itu bisa nyamain kecepatan gue!?'_ batinnya begitu ia mendapati si patung berada tepat di belakangnya.

Pasti itu patung atlet lomba lari.

Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah yang sebenernya, gimana cara Pein agar bisa menghindari patung itu?

Pein pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Dan si patung sudah berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Bagus!" seru Pein bangga dan lega.

Syuuut…

Mendengar suara aneh itu, Pein menoleh ke belakang. Dan tampak sebuah tangan yang sedang terbang mengejarnya. Mata Pein terbelalak lebar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi ia yakin, itu pasti tangan si patung yang memanjang.

Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya Pein menggunakan kuchiyose no jutsu-nya dan menyuruh kuchiyose kesayangannya untuk menghadang patung itu. Tapi sayang, Pein terlalu panik. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini. Gimana kalo saat Pein tengah membentuk segel, tiba-tiba saja tangan patung itu berhasil mendapatkannya? Bagaimana jika Pein membentuk segel sambil berlari, dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh? Atau… Gimana jadinya jika tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena melihat majalah –piiip-?

Tunggu. Kenapa jadi OOT gini?

Sret!

"!?"

Bagus… Sekarang tangan patung itu berhasil mendapatkan dan mencengkram kaki kiri Pein. Sial.

Bruk!

Spontan saja, Pein terjatuh dengan dagu mendarat lebih dulu. Patung itu menyeret Pein. Pein berusaha bertahan agar tidak diseret, ia mencengkram permukaan lantai dengan erat. Tapi kekuatan patung itu jauh lebih hebat daripada kekuatan Pein yang mendapat julukan 'Dewa' itu. Ia berhasil menyeret Pein sejauh 5 meter hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 detik.

Kriiit... Kriit…

Bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar bersamaan dengan diseretnya Pein oleh patung itu.

"—Kkh…" Pein berpikir keras. Pasti ada cara untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman patung ini! _'Iya! Cuma itu caranya!'_

Patung itu menyeret Pein—membawa Leader Akatsuki itu entah ke mana. Mungkin saja ke dalam perut bumi.

Pein langsung bertindak. Ia mendorong kaki kirinya yang dicengkram patung itu sampai menendang dada patung tersebut.

Duagh!

'_Berhasil!'_ batin Pein bangga. Sebuah senyum cerah terlukis di wajahnya.

Si patung langsung melepaskan Pein, ia sibuk mengurusi dadanya yang sakit itu.

Mantan Shinobi Amegakure itu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari—kabur.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara derap langkah kaki Pein memecah keheningan di akademi malam itu.

Sambil berlari, Pein terus berpikir. Di mana tempat yang aman?

Toilet?

Geh… Pein nggak berani ke toilet sendirian lagi gara-gara mendengar cerita tentang 'Hanako' dan 'Taro' dari Itachi. Dan karena itu juga, Pein ngompol. Oleh karena itu, ia pasti selalu meminta anak buahnya—kecuali Konan—untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Tadi aja Pein minta ditemenin salah satu kuchiyose-nya buat ke toilet.

Gudang?

'_Bah! Udah sempit, bau, sesak lagi!'_ pikir Pein, mengingat Konan pernah mengurungnya di gudang gara-gara ketahuan sedang memperkaos seekor kucing. Padahal sebenernya, waktu itu Pein cuma lagi ngelus-ngelus si kucing. Terlebih lagi, gudang Akatsuki berisi barang-barang aneh yang nggak jelas bin ajaib. Ada akuarium pecah, boneka rusak, topeng Pahlawan Bertopeng, tusuk dango, uang palsu, pupuk kompos yang asli dari hewannya, majalah –piiip-, tumpukan kertas koran, buku super tebal dengan halaman layaknya_ hamcoykon_ yang berjudul 'I Love You, Jashin-sama!', bahkan lumpur lapindo. Ckckck…

Kolam ikan?

Yang ada, dia bakal mati kehabisan nafas di sana.

'_Kuso! Nggak ada tempat yang aman apa!?'_ batin Pein.

"!!!" Ekspresi wajah Pein mencerah begitu ia melihat sebuah pintu di depannya.

Dan dengan gaya super-slow-motion ala Matrix, Pein berlari menuju pintu. Bersiap membukanya, dan…

BRAK!

Belum hilang rasa kaget Pein karena suara 'brak' dari balik pintu itu, muncul lagi satu masalah.

Yak! Yang mendobrak pintu itu adalah si patung.

"GHEYAAA!?" teriak Pein.

Pein pun membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari ke arah yang tadi dilewatinya

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Pein terus berlari. Ia belok ke kiri, ke kanan, lurus, menaiki tangga, belok kiri lagi, ketemu pangkalan ojek, dan lurus terus sampai mentok.

Bruk!

"Hah… Hah…" Pein menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Memandang lurus ke depan. Meskipun pandangannya terlihat kabur—karena kelelahan—saat ini, Pein masih dapat melihatnya. Iya, patung itu berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya yang terbelalak lebar seperti orang dibunuh menatap tajam Pein.

"—Kkh… Hah… Hah…" Pein ingin kabur. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia sudah terpojok saat ini. Sementara patung itu semakin mendekatinya.

5 meter, jarak antara Pein dengan patung itu sekarang.

Pein memejamkan kedua matanya, berpikir.

4 meter…

'_Nggak. Gue nggak bisa…'_

3 meter…

'_Tapi cuma itu satu-satunya cara…'_

2 meter…

'_Baiklah!'_

1 meter. Kini Pein dapat melihat patung itu lebih jelas. Kedua mata patung itu terbuka lebar, pupilnya kecil. Persis seperti mayat.

Grep!

Tangan patung itu memegang lengan Pein.

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Pein. Tangan patung itu benar-benar dingin, mungkin hampir setara dengan dinginnya kolam es.

"Hiyaaah!!"

Tapi inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu Pein. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Pein langsung memukulkan kepalanya ke kepala patung itu.

Sakit?

Tidak. Karena bagian kepalanya yang dijedotkan Pein adalah besi hitai ate-nya.

DUAAGH!

BRUGH!

"Hah… Hah…" Pein tersenyum bangga, penuh kemenangan. Patung itu roboh, sesuai dugaannya. "Gue… Berhasil…" ujarnya. Pein lalu memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga.

BRUGH!

Pein pun terjatuh tengkurap. Pingsan.

"…"

Tanpa Pein sadari, dari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Tapi bukan patung itu, Dei, maupun Kakuzu. Apalagi Kisame.

Tap tap tap…

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Pein, dan kemudian berjongkok di dekatnya. Menatapi tubuh Pein yang sudah tak berdaya.

**Tsudzuku**

**Eto… Gomen telat apdet. Sei ada banyak tugas sih. Ehehe… '^^a –Readers: pembohong!-  
Hmph! Tapi chap ini udah lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya 'kan? Iya 'kan, iya dong? -maksa, dibanting-  
**

**Di sini, ada yang nungguin apdetan 'Kumpulan Cerita Hantu'?  
Fic itu bakal Sei cuekin dulu untuk sementara. Soalnya Sei mesti apdet fic-fic yang lain juga… ==a**

**Gomennasai~**

**Lalu tentang Hanako yang kemaren -?-, itu ibu si Hanako dendam sama Dei cuma gara-gara Dei nggak mau bukain pintu toilet Hanako yang kekunci -jiah-**

**Untuk kana_034:**

**Ano... Sei menghargai ripyu-mu. Arigatou ne :)****  
Tapi, kalo mau rikues, tempatnya bukan yang ini... =='  
Kalo rikues, di 'Kumpulan Cerita Hantu' ya! XD -dibanting karena promosi, padahal fic itu udah lama nggak apdet-  
**


End file.
